Les jours s'en vont, je demeure
by That's the Earth
Summary: " La joie venait toujours après la peine ", qu'on disait. Mais le parisien, lui, n'y croyait plus. [ One-Shoot, centré sur des capitales, donc OC plus que présents. Parle de suicide si ça peut déplaire à certains. ]


**•• Les jours s'en vont, je demeure ••**

**• " La joie venait toujours après la peine ", qu'on disait. Mais le parisien, lui, n'y croyait plus.**

**• Disclamer : Hetalia appartient à Hima-Papa, Moscou [ Aleksandra, diminutif Sacha ] à sa joueuse, Londres [ Angelina ] pareillement, il en va de même pour Saint Pétersbourg [ Piotr ] appartenant à Hydromel -_compte FF à venir_-, Bruxelles [ Jan ] à JaAxely -Antarctique-, et Paris [ Célestin ] à Ensecret -Slovénie-. Oh pis le titre est inspiré comme l'OS du poème d'Apollinaire. **

**• One-Shoot, et peut être un jour Two-Shoot sait-on jamais, en attendant, bonne lecture de ce premier fruit du projet du forum That's the Earth~.**

* * *

Mélancoliquement, le parisien flânait au bord de la Seine. Il en avait connu des choses, de belles choses, d'autres dont le pseudo éclat ternissait le sien, mais parmi tout les souvenirs qui avaient décidé d'accompagner la mélodie du courant, c'était celui d'un mirage d'antan qui revenait le plus souvent.

Il se revoyait, pas vraiment plus jeune, errant dans les rues comme il le faisait maintenant. Mais les lieux inspiraient poésie, les gens bien-être des envies assouvies, et tout Paris se montrait endroit de joie. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour en arriver là ? Dieu se vengeait-il ? Le parisien s'arrêta en se mordant la lèvre.

Aujourd'hui qu'était-il vraiment ? Représentant d'une capitale aux charmes si souvent flattés ? À laquelle on colle les étiquettes luxe, mode, gastronomie et autres frivolités ? .. Pouvait-il vraiment prétendre être souverain du bon goût ? Ville des lumières que l'on vante partout ? Détenir cette "french touch" que l'on admire ?

La réalité n'était-elle pas toute autre ? Rues bondées de personnes blasées, mendiants et émigrés tentant d'inspirer pitié, suicides sur les voies ferrées, touristes en quête de ce qu'ils ne trouveront que dans des contes de fées ou dans des romans aux belles phrases bien tournées.

Paris n'est plus magie, Paris n'est plus poésie. La beauté est éphémère, Francis lui avait pourtant dit.

Et ce triste constat dans un murmure doucement avoué, notre capitale laissa une larme couler.

Son humeur n'était plus propice à se remémorer pour au final regretter, et au bout d'une ruelle il tomba à nouveau nez-à-nez avec la Seine. Si son cœur ne pouvait plus être pansé par des mots, serait-il mal de sauter du pont Mirabeau ? Serait-ce égoïste de préférer des poumons remplis d'eau, à des poumons saturés de pollutions ?

Une fin à la Paul Celan, si c'était bien en ce lieu que le poète avait fait son adieu.

Il monta donc sur la rambarde verte anis du monument, et s'assit simplement, balançant ses jambes au gré du vent. À cette heure ici, les maigres passants s'en fichait bien, ils étaient surtout occupés par leurs trains-trains quotidiens ou pour certains leurs gagnes-pains, et Célestin, avec son physique bien commun, agirait sans que cela ne leurs fasse rien. Ainsi va la vie ici, et tout le monde côtoie la mort avec indifférence, traitant de tout les noms ceux qui sombrent faute de ne pas savoir accumuler la souffrance.

" Le suicide, quel acte de lâcheté " veut souvent insinuer " le suicide met encore plus le merdier dans les combines de la RATP. "

Mais soit.

Célestin se sentait-il lâche quand il s'était redressé ? Il ne sentait que le vent. Avait-il peur ? Qu'est-ce que la peur à cet instant ? Regrettait-il ? Eh bien s'il avait des regrets, ces derniers se noyaient en même temps qu'il coulait.

• • • • •

•

• • • • •

« Célestin ? »

Quelle voix désagréable à l'accent énervant et pourtant si précieux ont les anges.

« Angelina, il ne répondra pas, tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit les médecins !

- Sait-on jamais Jan ! »

De mieux en mieux, au final, il n'avait peut être pas été assez pieux, et le voilà qui venait d'atterrir dans un enfer d'anglais et de belges.

« Piotr.. S'il est inconscient, pourquoi perdre notre temps ? Nous pourrions aller lui chercher de nouvelles fleurs. Celles si sont soit fanées, soit de mauvais goût. »

Décréta la voix d'une certaine russe, et même si le parisien ne voyait rien, il savait très bien à qui s'adressait sa dernière phrase.

« Sacha, nous y allons, ne soyez pas si pressée, il vaut mieux passer quand nous sommes sûrs que les visites sont autorisées. »

Enchaîna le dénommé Piotr, ce qui obligea le parisien à faire face à la réalité : il était loin d'être mort, et quatre personnes se tenaient à côté de lui. Londres, Bruxelles, Moscou, et son fiancé toujours bon à tromper, Saint Pétersbourg.

Il se sentait mal, tout endoloris, en vérité, toute tentative de mouvement lui rappelait qu'il était en vie. Où se trouvait-il ? Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Était-ce juste un rêve ? Pourquoi trois capitales et demies seraient ici si ce n'était que pour le voir s'extirper des bras de Morphée ? Et puis le bruxellois n'avait-il pas évoqué un médecin ?

« Piooootr.. »

Geignit à nouveau la moscovite , arrachant un soupire à son fiancé qui se fondit en excuses jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte claquer. Deux de moins, et toujours impossibilité d'esquisser un mouvement, même maladroitement.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait rentrer, rester là ne le fera pas sortir du coma Angelina. .. Mais s'il ose ne pas se rétablir en pleine forme, c'est une plongée dans la Meuse que je lui offrirais personnellement.. »

Eh ? Carrément ? Alors il ne s'était pas tant loupé finalement.

« Je voulais m'assurer qu'il aurait des scones dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Peut-être est-il réputé pour ses hôpitaux et sa gastronomie, mais rien que les têtes des plats qu'on a croisé ont suffit à me répugner. »

Et c'est qu'elle voulait l'achever la londonienne ! M'enfin, elle avait pas tout à fait tord, et il devait, avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, la remercier de cette intention. .. Même s'il se doutait que même avec ces nouveaux mets, il aurait des problèmes d'indigestion.. Et la réplique du bruxellois le laissait à penser que ce dernier éprouvait un minimum de compassion. Célestin devenait à nouveau un centre d'attention.

En fait, tout l'amenait à regretter : entouré de belles preuves d'amitié dont les contours troubles pouvaient se confondre avec de la pitié, au final, les belles manières le faisaient douter.

« Ange-..

- Non. »

Ouh ça devenait tendu entre les deux personnes restantes qu'il soupçonnait d'être amantes, si bien qu'il ne pût retenir un rire. Du moins, il réussit à ne pas le retenir, ce qui, il supposa, provoqua une grande gêne chez les deux, et il ne fut pas déçu, car ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour ce spectacle. Le blanc éclatant l'empêchait de voir au début, mais au fil et à mesure qu'il disparaissait, c'était la tête rouge de la londonienne qui se dessinait, et bon dieu que cela l'amusait !

Peut être un peu trop, car à force de rire comme un idiot, il s'étouffa avec l'élégance et les manières d'un sot.

« T-Tch ! Bonjour à toi aussi, malpoli ! »

S'exclama la blonde en sortant, un air hautain se dégageant de ses mouvements, mais les deux hommes qui ne bougèrent point savaient très bien qu'elle voulait juste fuir et calmer ses rougeurs plus loin.

En attendant, le parisien riait toujours à s'étouffer, et il se calma bien vite quand Jan vint le secouer.

« TOI. Tu n'nous fais plus jamais ce coup, _une fois_ ! »

Oh, il aurait aimé répondre au châtain, mais là, les machines semblaient s'affoler, les fils se nouer, alors le bruxellois s'arrêta pour sonner.

« J'aurais dû commencer par là.. Un médecin arrive, sois sage. »

Mais Célestin ne l'entendit point de cette oreille-ci, et tira le bras du belge contre lui avec sa maigre force jusqu'à ce que ce dernier daigne à rester, malgré l'étape des soins qui allaient arriver. Rien de grave, rien de compliqué : pas une étape dure à passer nécessitant une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, ou une main à serrer, juste de quoi faire perdre son temps à l'autre gaillard à la mine déjà exaspérée.

• • • • •

•

• • • • •

« Jean ? »

Fit Célestin qui pouvait enfin s'exprimer, tout marchant à côté de Jan pour se balader dans les longs couloirs : il avait prétexter que si on le remettait dans sa chambre il broierait du noir.

« Jan. _Le corrigea le bruxellois_,

- Jean~ n'ai rien à faire. »

Prononcer ça "Yan" était un fait qui n'intéressait guère le parisien, qui préférait une version plus francisé avec plusieurs jeux de mots en débouchés.

« Angelina va bientôt revenir, tu devrais manger un scone.

- Jean~ ai pas envie. »

Et si un sourire éclosait sur le visage fatigué de Célestin, c'était de l'agacement qui naissait dans l'expression de son homologue châtain.

« Vas te reposer dans ce cas. »

Soupira le bruxellois.

« Jean~.. Peux plus. »

Dormir ? Cherchait-il à le faire rire ? Le brun était lassé de s'éloigner de la réalité pour s'abandonner aux songes qui devaient pour un moment l'apaiser. Il n'y y trouvait plus quiétude et sérénité, et sa phrase était tombée lourde de vérités.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. »

Pourquoi évitait-il son regard ambre ? Parce que le bruxellois savait que ce n'était pas dans son droit d'exiger cela ? .. De toute façon Célestin posa sa main sur le visage de ce dernier, l'obligeant à le regarder, avant de sourire doucement.

« Je vais te raccompagner à la gare. Pas la peine que tu perdes ton temps. »

Souffla le parisien en l'entraînant dehors, car de toute façon, Jan ne pouvait en rien protester. Le sourire de Paris ne disait-il pas qu'il avait enfin comprit ?

Habitué aux combines du brun pour aller vite, Bruxelles ne fit donc pas attention quand ils s'engagèrent dans le métro. Habitué à la foule, il ne fit pas attention quand tout le monde le bouscula, et qu'il lâcha la main de Célestin. Pour tout dire, il ne réalisa pas que c'était l'autre qui l'avait lâcher pour se jeter plus loin.

Voilà une bonne fin de parisien : passer sous un train. Un happy end où le monde râlera, et le seul sur le quai qui pourrait pleurer, ne le saura peut être pas, et continuera en vain de le chercher.

* * *

**:insérez ici des excuses:**


End file.
